


Odd Bedfellows

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for somehowunbroken for vacationathon 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



“Honestly, Helen, it will improve the performance of your perimeter security by at least fifteen percent.”

Magnus was concentrating on the array of monitors around her desk. Her recent trip abroad had resulted in a large pile of work waiting for her when she returned, as well as a host of new ideas and project proposals from both Tesla and Henry, left without her supervision too long with time to think. The pair had not teamed up on any projects in her absence, they had worked independently, and thus Magnus had been lucky and probably surprised to find the Sanctuary still standing upon her return.

“Helen? Are you even listening to me?”

She turned in her chair and faced him, folded her hands on her desk and gave him her serious attention. “Nikola, I am not prepared to approve any major changes to security at this time, there is an inspection team coming in at the end of next week to review our procedures. I cannot have the building torn apart in the process of changes when they arrive. This particular project will have to wait. If you are bored and need something to do, the electrical restraining barriers on the tanks on level 5 need to be reconfigured to house the larmamrma that are coming from Ethiopia next week.”

He huffed impatiently and threw himself into one of several leather chairs set before her desk, sprawling across the arms and kicking his feet lazily. “Already done. Your fuzzy man servant made me do that before he would let me change the calibrations on the oolrin tank.”

Helen’s eyes bugged out and she spun in her chair and began typing frantically on a keyboard. “You altered the oolrin environment?”

“Oh, don’t worry, your boy Foss changed it back. You know Helen, he’s rather cute when he’s mad.” 

“If you like fangs and fur, I suppose.” Helen was ignoring him again as she reviewed the systems logs, her eyes widening as she came across the trail of system modifications, and the changes back to spec that she found. Henry and Tesla had spent the entire two weeks Helen had been absent playing a mad game of ping pong with the Sanctuary’s mainframe, security systems and resident environments. She looked up and glared at the instigator, Tesla. “I invited you to stay here to protect you from those vampire hunters, Nikola. You are a guest. You do not have leave to go making changes to the way the Sanctuary runs.”

“I’m bored.”

Reaching for her phone, Helen pressed one of the programmed numbers. “Hello, Elaine. I’m fine, dear. Stockholm was quite lovely. I’m afraid I need to ask a favor of you. The retreat house in Mineral Lake, three days,” she squinted at Tesla, “Possibly a week. Wonderful. Thank you. I’ll be in touch tomorrow about that other matter we discussed before I left for Europe. Good bye, Elaine.”

“Are you leaving again so soon?” Nikola drawled.

“No. You are. Go and pack your things.” Helen waggled her fingers at him in a shooing motion.

He sat up so quickly, he nearly fell out of the chair. “What? Me? You’re sending me away?” He knew the look she was giving him; it was Helen’s ‘Or Else’ look. Tesla was old enough and wise enough to know when he had pushed Magnus too far. He sighed, accepting the inevitable, he was being booted off the premises. “Where is Mineral Lake?” 

“Washington. Near Mount Rainier National Park. The fresh air will do you good.” Helen returned her attention to her paperwork, dismissing him.

“I hate the fresh air. I cannot believe you’re banishing me like this, Helen. What about my security? You’re sending me out to the wilds, powerless and without protection from those super hunters. If I end up dead, it’ll be on your head.” Nikola crossed his arms and pouted. This was merely token protest, he knew he’d already lost the argument, but he needed to save face.

Henry Foss knocked briskly on the doorframe and strode over to Helen’s desk. “I finished fixing the tangle Sparkles here made of the primaries. Everything is in the green for the inspection. There are issues with the link ups from the satellite locations though. I’m having a problem keeping the remote links online from the safe houses. It might be hardware compatibility causing it. I think this is gonna require on site inspections and modifications.”

“I see. Well, the security of the safe houses is of the utmost importance. Start with Mineral Springs, Elaine will have the place ready tomorrow; you may take up to a week to do what you need to.”

“Me?”

“Is there anyone more qualified?”

“Well, no, Doc. But me? Just like that? What about the systems here?”

Helen leveled her gaze on Henry. “I am certain we shall be able to cover it. Besides, Nikola will need protection, and I trust that you’ll see no harm comes to him.”

“Aw, damn, Doc, him too?” He likely would have stomped his foot if Magnus hadn’t given him a ‘Cease and Desist’ glare.

Tesla smiled broadly and whapped Henry on the back before bounding from the room. “Hey buddy! Road trip!”

“Oh, joy.” 

~*~

“The van? We have to take the van?” Nikola looked askance at the black utilitarian vehicle that had pulled around to the entrance of the Sanctuary. 

Foss rested his arms on the steering wheel and rolled his eyes. “I need to take a lot of equipment. Throw your stuff in and let’s go.” He jerked a thumb towards the cargo area. 

Nikola tugged open the rear door, causing a slight avalanche of nylon bags, coils of rope, sacks of groceries and a cooler. He scrambled to grab the falling items and was able to block everything from falling out and shoved it back inside. “What is all this stuff?” He dropped his own small suitcase atop the heap and slid the door closed, adroitly blocking the mess from falling out again. 

“Supplies and my gear, I’m hoping to do some climbing at Mount Ranier.”

“An outdoorsman, how lovely,” Nikola’s voice dripped with sarcasm, conveying his true opinion. He settled into the passenger seat of the van and looked over at Foss expectantly. When his driver made no move to pull away, Nikola waved his hand at the driveway and said, “Well, carry on. Convey me to paradise, Mr. Foss.”

Foss turned the radio on and tuned it to the local pop station. He grinned over at Nikola and belted out in time with the music, “Roma, roma ma, gaga oh la la, want your bad romance!”

“I’m in hell.” Closing his eyes, Nikola thumped his head back against the seat and resigned himself to several hours of torture.

~*~

 

“I spy with my little eye, something important that starts with “R.” Tesla blurted, interrupting Foss’s turn at guessing the last clue.

“I thought we changed it to ‘I think with my little brain’ - no fair changing the rules. I’m still trying to figure out a failure that starts with “E.”

“Edison,” Tesla provided the answer impatiently and pointed at the road sign, “I have to use the facilities, pull over at the rest stop.”

Foss looked over at Nikola, “Edison?” 

“Arrogant little man. Hated him.”

“You knew Edison?”

“So did Helen. He had a flatulence problem.”

Finding a spot near the door, Foss parked the van and shut the engine off. “He did not, you’re making that up.”

Nikola shrugged but neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. 

 

Twenty minutes later, they were back on the highway, Foss munching away on take-out food and snacks from the concession stands at the rest stop. 

“Please don’t tell me you got a burrito.” Nikola complained as Foss dug into the paper sack in his lap and pulled out the offending item. 

“I like burritos.”

“Edison.”

“I do not have a flatulence problem!” Foss protested, “I am perfectly healthy and I can control my bodily functions, thank you very much.”

“One bodily function with the windows closed and I’m killing you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Foss bared his teeth at Nikola, who mirrored the snarl back at him.

Nikola threw himself back in his seat and was silent for a few minutes while his companion ate noisily. With a sigh he said, “I think with my little brain, something physically impossible for you to do starting with “F.”

 

By the time they pulled up in front of the retreat house in Mineral Lake, the men had gone through the alphabet three times over and by mutual agreement were quite done, forever, with long car rides. If they had not needed to return the van to the Sanctuary, they would have happily ditched it and flew home.

The key was under the rock in the flower bed, exactly where they had been told to find it. When they entered the spacious great room, the lights came on automatically, cued by sensors.

Foss jogged up the stairs, going to the first of three doors off the landing. He opened it to reveal a bedroom with a queen sized bed, decorated in a rustic country style. 

Nikola had followed him upstairs and was standing behind him in the doorway of the bedroom. “Lovely. So very Frontierland, wouldn’t you say?”

When Foss opened the door to the other bedroom, he groaned. There was no bed. The room had been cleared to make way for all the electronics necessary for the Sanctuary satellite location. There was an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room, and lots and lots of books, but no bed. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Nikola. “Dibs on the bed, you can have the couch.”

“I don’t want the couch. I don’t do couches. Didn’t I see camping gear in that pile of junk you hauled all the way up here?”

Foss dropped his hands to his hips and shook his head adamantly. “I’m not sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor when I called dibs on a perfectly good bed, this is my vacation.”

“It is not your vacation, you are on duty, you are supposed to be fixing the network and protecting me.” Nikola pointed to the computer station and then at himself with a meaningful glare.

“Once I’m done with the network stuff I’m going to the park. Helen said I could. You’re perfectly capable of protecting yourself.” His tone was a bit petulant. “Fine, the bed’s big enough for two, I suppose we can share.”

With grudging acceptance, Nikola nodded, he was not sleeping on the couch.

~*~

The werewolf snored. 

With a grunt, Nikola rolled towards his unwanted bedmate and gave his shoulder a hard shove. “Quit that!”

“Huh? What?” 

“You’re snoring. Stop it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Ok.” Foss buried his face in his pillow and went back to sleep. Thankfully he was quiet, and Nikola was able to drift off. He slept soundly for a time, only to be awakened by a warm heaviness pressing him down into the mattress in the middle of the night. Alarmed, he tried to sit up, but he couldn’t escape the weight pinning him. On the verge of vamping out in self defense, he gave an irritated sigh when he realized that the source of his panic and discomfort was Foss, almost completely on top of him, with one arm and one leg thrown over Nikola’s. 

Sighing in his sleep, Foss nuzzled his face against the side of Nikola’s neck and sighed contentedly. “Wake up.” Nikola prodded him softly on the shoulder, not wanting to alarm the abnormal cuddling against him, which could cause him to go all lycan-like and tear out Nikola’s throat before he was completely awake. What had Nikola been thinking, bedding down with a damned werewolf? He knew better. He really did. 

“Wake up, you menace.”

“Yeah, what?” Foss grumbled.

“Are you a HAP or an octopus?”

“Huh? Oh. Uh, sorry.” Foss shifted to the other side of the bed quickly, putting as much space between them as possible, as quickly as possible. “Sorry,” he apologized again.

“Forgiven.” Nikola felt a little cold, now that Foss had moved off across the bed. He rolled onto his side and tried to ignore that he was also achingly hard. He shouldn’t be, he had better control than this, he had always prided himself on his control, even in uncontrollable situations. 

Thankfully, Foss kept to his own side of the bed for the remainder of the night.

~*~

 

The next day passed in companionable silence, interspaced with a few discussions about improving the system they were working on. Bored, Nikola had been unable to resist the lure of the electronics Foss was working with and had wandered into the room and put himself to work helping with the system modification about an hour after breakfast. 

Happily exhausted after hours spent programming and fiddling with wires and chips and parts, they ate dinner when the sun set, watched Iron Man on Netflix, took their showers and headed off to bed. 

Nikola purposely went to bed while his companion was still in the shower, hoping to be asleep by the time the other man came in and started snoring. He curled up on his side and stared out the window at the three quarter moon and wondered how his life had come to this? He was on the run and needed protection, the last of his kind, so far as he knew. This was not how he had ever imagined his life would be. There were no answers, there never were, so he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

He was woken once again by his errant roommate. During the night, Foss had once again migrated to Nikola’s side of the bed. He was pressed tightly along chest, hip and legs to Nikola’s back, one arm wrapped around Nikola’s middle, holding him firmly. He snored lightly, his breath tickling Nikola’s ear as he snuggled against him. 

His first inclination was to protest, to throw him off and wake Foss to berate him for the invasion of his personal space, but it had been so long since Nikola had company in his bed. In the years since, he had forgotten the way his body responded to the touch of another person. Foss’s hand had slipped up under the edge of Nikola’s sleeveless undershirt, and his fingers were warm where they rested against the skin of his belly. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, being held by another man. Nikola had forgotten that pleasantry, as he had forgotten so many other things over the course of his long life. 

Perhaps it wasn’t quite so bad, being mauled by an octopus. 

 

~*~

 

Henry woke slowly. Disorientated, he couldn’t figure out where he was for a few moments after he opened his eyes and they adjusted to the darkness. Excellent night vision was one of the advantages of his abnormal nature. It took longer for his brain to catch up with his sight. He wasn’t in his bed at the Sanctuary. He wasn’t alone. His company was male. Embarrassed, he lifted his arm from the man he was wrapped around and edged away. Memory came back and he wiped one hand over his face as he groaned inwardly. He’d been all over Tesla, again. What was it about the man that drew Henry to him in his sleep?

Thankful that Tesla hadn’t noticed the slip and wouldn’t harass him in the morning about it, Henry rolled away from his bedmate, pounded his pillow and went back to sleep.

 

~*~

 

The next day went much as the day before with Henry glued to the computers while Nikola worked with the hardware. 

His eyes fixed on the screen as he worked, Henry didn’t notice how often Nikola’s eyes were on him. The vampire couldn’t seem to stop himself from watching the abnormal - the HAP - as Henry preferred to be called. 

“Does it hurt?” The question burst out of Nikola a few hours after they had stopped to eat a midday meal of sandwiches and chips. 

“Does what hurt?”

“Wolfing out… when you change.”

Too surprised to prevaricate, Henry nodded and answered honestly. “Yeah.”

“I wondered,” Tesla bent his head back to his work and said no more.

But now Henry was left to wonder about what else Tesla had been thinking about.

 

~*~

He’d been thinking about Foss. All day. He admitted that he was almost obsessing about Helen’s pet techno geek. The way he smelled; the way he moved, the way he stuck his tongue out and smiled around it when he was making headway in his programming. This was insane; it must be the lack of anything else for him to focus on. The only company in this rustic prison retreat was Foss. It made an odd sort of sense that he was intrigued by the only person paying him any attention. Cursory and monosyllabic as their conversations might be, it was still a comfortable companionship.

He was kind of cute, in a scruffy way. 

One of the other things Tesla had always possessed was an appreciation for a comely male, and Henry was in fine form. He shook his head, this wasn’t right, this wasn’t a true attraction. This was opportunity and boredom. Nikola had better control over himself than that. Irritated with himself, he stood and declared he was going for a walk, leaving Foss in the office room as he stormed outside into the twilight.

He found a path and started to walk until he came to a large boulder. He climbed up and sat atop it. He stared up at the outline of clouds, rimmed in color as the sun faded and night took over. This was a good time of day.

By the time Foss came storming down the path, shouting his name, Nikola had convinced himself he was reacting to the situation, and that he didn’t have any real attraction for Henry Foss, despite the fact that he kind of liked teasing him. And he was interesting to talk to. And they did have a lot of likes and dislikes in common. And Foss had played a very good game of “I Think” - giving Nikola a fair mental workout on the ride here. 

“Coming, Mother,” Tesla called cheerily as he pounced down on top of Foss, rolling with him across the path into the underbrush. Taken completely by surprise, Foss shouted and wrestled with him instinctively, his abnormal nature giving him the strength to match Nikola’s own. This delighted Nikola; it had been a while since he’d done anything remotely vampire-like. He used to love pouncing on people, back when he had done that sort of thing. They wrestled for a few minutes, neither willing to concede defeat, until they were both panting from exertion.

Nikola sat up, straddling the HAP’s hips, and stared down at him. The tension shifted and suddenly, it wasn’t a fun little tussle anymore. Nikola jumped up abruptly, all the calm he had won before Foss turned up dissipating. “Race you back,” he called over his shoulder with a false lightness forced into his voice. 

The race was evenly matched; they reached the front porch at the same time. 

~*~

Long after retiring for the night, Nikola was still awake, listening to Henry breathe. Henry was not snoring. Nor was he showing any sign of repeating the nighttime glomping routine of the previous two nights. He admitted to himself that he was disappointed. He was also trying to figure out when Foss had become Henry in his mind.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Henry said, surprising Nikola, who had believed him to be asleep.

“My apologies.”

Later; Nikola was still awake, although Henry had gone to sleep and was now snoring lightly. Tesla could see him perfectly; the light from the window added a layer of color and shadow to his vampiric sight. The bedding had ridden down to reveal that Henry was bare-chested. He was firmly though not overly muscled; pleasing to look at. Nikola squinted and looked closer to verify that yes, Henry’s nipples were pierced. Slowly, not knowing what it was that was drawing him, Nikola shimmied over on the mattress towards Henry. He shouldn’t be doing this. This was going to have bad consequences. But he wanted to touch, something compelled him to it. 

Nikola reached a hand out and lightly ran his fingers along Henry’s arm. The hair was soft and springy under his touch. Henry had a lot more body hair than he did. Mesmerized by the way the hair under his palm felt, the way it moved, he stared. He didn’t realize that Henry’s eyes were open until he happened to glance up when he idly wondered if Henry’s scruffy beard was soft or sharp edged. Caught touching, Nikola went still, though he didn’t move away. Their eyes locked, and he waited to see what Henry’s reaction was going to be.

It was unexpected, when it came. Henry moved faster than Nikola would have thought him capable given that he had just woken. Henry pulled him roughly into his arms and rolled over on top of him. He stared down into Nikola’s eyes for a moment before diving down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss, a hand came up to clasp Nikola’s jaw and force his mouth to open so that he could thrust inside. He did so repeatedly, fucking his mouth with his tongue in a way Tesla had rarely been kissed before. It was, quite literally, breath taking. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care.

Nikola went completely boneless under the assault, allowing Henry to hold his jaw still and plunder his mouth. Henry’s other hand had moved to Nikola’s throat, his thumb moving in tight circles near the pulse point there. Unconsciously, Nikola tipped his head back, letting out a deep moan as he exposed more of his throat to Henry. The sight stirred Henry’s baser, canine instincts. He chuckled and left off the raping of Nikola’s mouth, trailing bites and kisses along his face, jaw and throat. 

“So pretty. So white. So much skin.” Henry licked a broad stripe up Nikola’s throat, alternating licks and small sucking kisses. “Taste good. You taste so damned good.”

It had been so long since he had allowed anyone to touch him, even longer since he had let someone else do the taking. Nikola was reveling in his own submission, in allowing someone else to be the aggressor for a change, to be prey instead of hunter. He could change it all so easily in an instant, if he grew bored with the game, but Henry was proving to be anything but boring company, and Nikola had no inclination to switch positions. 

Idly, Tesla wondered if his bedmate was aware he was making tiny canine whimpers as he licked, bit and tasted whatever skin he could reach. When Henry seemed to grow frustrated with the tank top Nikola was wearing, Nikola obliged him by stripping the offending garment off over his head and tossing to the floor. 

Grinning down at him, Henry immediately went for Nikola’s left nipple, taking it between his teeth and holding it between surprisingly sharp teeth with just enough tension to be pleasurably painful. Nikola gasped and raised his shoulder into the bite. His hand came up and caught in Henry’s hair, his fingers tangled in the strands as he held Henry’s head still, encouraging him to continue just as he was doing. Henry brought a hand up and began to massage at the skin and muscle around the nipple, his fingers kneading with bruising pressure. Nikola managed to arc up even closer, drawing another chuckle out of Henry.

“You like that, huh?” Henry’s voice was deeper than usual as he released his bite on the nipple. He bent to lick and suckle instead as he ground his hips. The motion rubbed the most sensitive bits of their anatomy together. 

Nikola gasped again and tugged roughly on Henry’s head and urged, “More teeth.”

“Yeah?” Henry asked, as he raised his head to stare intently at the man stretched out beneath him.

Letting his fangs show at the corners of his lips for emphasis, Nikola grinned wickedly and said, “I like teeth.”

~*~

Henry shuddered at the glimpse of Tesla’s fangs, a little charged at the reminder that Tesla was a dangerous half-breed. The danger was a bit intoxicating. “Are you in control?” He paused, and stopped the rutting motion he had going against Tesla’s body to stare down at him. 

“Always,” the answer was an odd mix of casual disregard and serious affirmation. 

“Good. That’s good to know.” Henry figured he should give his partner’s right nipple at least a bit of attention; he liked to keep things even whenever he could. He did accede to the demand for more teeth, biting hard, almost to the point of breaking the skin. Tesla gasped again and thrust up hard against him. 

Henry pushed up onto his hands, holding himself with arms fully extended over Tesla. “You like teeth everywhere?”

Again, there was a flash of pointed teeth. “Everywhere, show me what you’ve got; I can take whatever you can dish out.”

“Oh, that sounds like a challenge.” 

“Take it however you choose.” 

Henry let his body brush against Tesla’s as he wriggled towards the bottom of the bed. He got his fingers under the waistband of Tesla’s flannel sleep pants and tugged them down and off. The cock before him, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window, was fully erect, slim and compact, like Tesla himself. Henry smiled and wrapped one hand around the base and began to stroke slowly, deliberately. He enjoyed the way Tesla tried not to rise up to meet him, obvious in his self-denial of the extra friction that instinctive movement would provide. Henry’s hand was dry against Tesla’s silky cock, and the rubbing had to be growing a bit abrasive without any lubricant. He continued jacking him dry for a time, waiting to see how long it took before the vampire broke under the rough handling and teasing strokes.

It took quite a while for Tesla to give in and hiss, “You said teeth, give me teeth already, damn it.”

Laughing, Henry released his hold and settled comfortably between Tesla’s spread knees. He snuffled at the crease where thigh and groin joined, enjoying the scent of his new partner, committing it to memory. With just the tip of his tongue, he teased at Tesla’s balls before grasping them gently in one hand and rolling them in his palm. 

“Ahh. Ahhh. Yeah,” Tesla whimpered, “More.”

Finished with his own self-denial of what he had been waiting to do; Henry licked around and up the cock bobbing before his face. He sucked the head into his mouth and slowly took in the length, almost fitting Tesla’s whole member into his mouth and throat. When he pulled off, he scraped the whole length with his front teeth, carefully avoiding his sharp canines; he didn’t want this to inadvertently turn into blood play, not this first time. Especially not with a vampire; even to Henry’s lust fogged mind, it seemed to be more than slightly unwise to do that.

What followed was arguably the roughest and dirtiest blowjob Henry had ever given. Tesla pushed him to the edge of what he had done in the past, daring him to go harder, to do more. And he repeatedly demanded teeth. Tesla only seemed to lose his grip on his stiff self control when Henry did something that might be painful to someone with a weaker constitution. 

Eventually, Tesla demanded that Henry strip out of his own pants, he wanted to suck him off too. Henry happily agreed and settled upside down in the bed so that he could continue playing with Tesla’s cock. It was the perfect size for a long blowjob, not so wide that Henry’s jaw was bothering him, but large enough that he had a happy mouthful to work his tongue around. He rested his head on a bent elbow and lazily sucked and stroked at Tesla as the vampire began to return the favor.

~*~

 

The HAP was the strangest playmate Nikola Tesla had ever been involved with. He was an odd combination of ferocious and gentle, holding back while at the same time being aggressive. Nikola hoped that this wasn’t an aberration, a one time thing, because the contradictions that made up Henry Foss piqued his curiosity. He could always use more things that stirred his curiosity; boredom and monotony were the bane of abnormal longevity.

Nikola was nowhere near as patient or teasing as Henry had been when he finally got the other man’s cock within reach. He set to work on the thick pulsing cock in his hand with relish. The technique pleased Henry, if the thrusting of his hips and the constant steady groan he was emitting were an accurate gauge. The lust Nikola felt was heady, almost overpowering. Nikola found himself wanting to bite. For the first time in many years, he wanted to draw blood and suckle; he felt tempted to feed his vampire side. But he had already determined that he wanted Henry back in his bed again, so he held back and kept his fangs to himself. They had not discussed this, the line was not set, it was best not to upset the play they had going.

Even his steel control had limits, and Nikola was coming to the end of that control. He felt the telltale tightening that signaled he was near the end. He pulled Henry’s hair, the only warning he intended to give. Henry sucked harder, which tipped Tesla over the edge. He came, grunting loudly as he thrust into Henry’s mouth. 

His release seemed to drive Henry to the edge; his small thrusts into Nikola’s mouth became erratic and frantic. Letting the claws of his left hand out, just slightly, Nikola raked them across Henry’s thighs and balls; a test. His HAP bedmate did not disappoint, Henry bucked madly and came in a rush down Nikola’s throat. Nikola swallowed most, and then swiped his arm across his face to get the rest as he looked at Henry. “Methinks I’m not the only one that likes teeth… and claws.”

Henry grinned sheepishly around a yawn and shrugged. “Well…”

Rearranging himself into a more comfortable position on the bed, Tesla flopped against the pillows and tucked his hands behind his head. “Good night, menace.”

“Henry. Tes... Nikola, you had my cock in your mouth, you can use my name.”

“Whatever.” Tesla yawned and closed his eyes, though he smiled.

~*~

They were woken by the ringing of Henry’s cell phone. He retrieved it from the night stand, peered with bleary eyes at the display and answered, “Yeah, Big Guy, what’s up?”

The problem required their full attention for several hours, as the previous day’s modifications had somehow crashed part of the main systems of the Old City, Tokyo and London Sanctuaries. The audible rumbling of Henry’s stomach drove them to forage in the kitchen for a quick meal about halfway through the day, after they stabilized the worst of the problems. They stared at each other over the table as they ate, and the morning after awkwardness they had avoided earlier in their haste to get straight to work came rushing up at them.

Tesla sipped at his iced tea and broke the silence, “So, last night was…”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Henry blushed and pushed his empty plate aside. “Yeah…”

Draining the remnants of the tea out of the bottle he had been drinking it from and tossing the bottle at the recycle bin, Nikola kicked back his chair and leapt halfway across the table in one fluid motion. He caught Henry by the front of his t-shirt and dragged him up to meet him, slamming their lips together. Heat and desire flared up between them instantly. All awkwardness gone, banished in a wave of lust.

The table between them slowed them down; else they might have been much more involved when the phone began to twitter again. “Let me…” Henry gasped out, reluctantly breaking away from Nikola’s embrace. “Doc, hi! No, fine, I’m fine, just out of breath from trying to get to the phone.” He made a shushing motion with his hand when Tesla appeared about to comment, and walked stiffly from the room, pausing after a few steps to readjust his jeans.

It took the remainder of the day to make all the required repairs. Henry wasn’t thrilled with the patchwork job, but declared it would do for the time being. Their three days were up and they were supposed to return to Old City the next morning. 

While Henry finished up the last changes to the network, Nikola took himself upstairs to shower. Bored and still sexually charged, Nikola sat on the edge of the bed; his hips draped in a damp towel, and stared at the bathroom door as Henry showered. Unable to wait any longer, he was about to barge in and drag Henry out from under the water when the door burst open and Henry charged out and tackled Nikola to the bed. 

With a guttural laugh, Nikola quickly flipped over to land on top and said, “Oh, no, my turn.” 

Henry’s eyes widened as Nikola licked his lips and let a glimpse of fang show just before he lowered his mouth to Henry’s throat. He ran his teeth along the cord of Henry’s neck, and ever so lightly twitched his tongue out, tasting the shower-dampened skin. 

When Nikola took the lobe of Henry’s ear into his mouth and began to suck on it, Henry bucked up against him, his hands going up to flatten against Nikola’s shoulder blades. In the frenzy of thrusting that followed as Nikola suckled on Henry’s ear, their towels got lost and a lot of skin ended up touching. 

Nikola slowed their pace, releasing the ear and pulling himself slightly away to look down at Henry. He smiled and said matter-of-factly, “I never liked you.” 

“The feeling was kinda mutual,” Henry replied with a grin.

“I was wrong. I admit when I’m wrong.”

Henry strained upwards, trying to catch Tesla’s mouth, but the vampire held himself away. “More mouth,” Henry demanded.

“When I’m ready. I told you, my turn.” Nikola raked his eyes down their bodies with a naughty grin. “There’s so much I want to do, where to start?” When Henry slid his hands down to Tesla’s hips and attempted to pull him closer, Tesla waggled a finger at his nose and whispered, “Naughty, naughty. Do you trust me, my little werewolf?”

“HAP,” Henry corrected automatically, and then demanded, “Or Henry. Say my name.” 

Nikola eyed him for a few moments. “Do you trust me, Henry?”

“I probably shouldn’t, but yeah, I do,” Henry replied. 

“Say I trust you, Nikola.”

“I trust you, Nikola. This isn’t some vampire-jedi mind trick, right?”

Tesla smiled and rewarded Henry with a few thrusts of his hips. “I am not controlling your mind, Henry I merely desire your consent.” Then Nikola reached down between them and grasped both of their cocks in his long fingers, stroking them both slowly. Henry gasped at the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. “I want you to give, are you prepared to give for me, Henry?” 

Nodding, finding words difficult under the assault of Tesla’s fingers, Henry raised his hips, thrusting into Nikola’s hand. 

Whispering close to Henry’s ear, Nikola said, “I want to see you stretched out under me. I want to tie you down, and take you, would you let me do that, Henry, would you give that much?”

His breath shuddering, Henry whimpered. He had always thought he needed to be in control of the situation in order to enjoy himself. But Tesla’s words and the images the words evoked in his mind were too tempting to ignore. He didn’t know where the sudden trust in the man had come from, perhaps it stemmed from Helen’s faith in him, despite everything the vampire had done over the years. That thought reminded him that Tesla, despite his youthful appearance, had many years of experience behind him. In the heat of the moment, Henry decided he’d be a fool to deny himself the pleasure that Tesla’s experience might bring to the bed. Tesla’s hand on their cocks was making it hard to think, but not impossible. He knew exactly what he was agreeing to when he grunted, “Yes.”

“Say it. Say take me, Nikola,” Tesla demanded, his voice cool and calm as he continued to stroke them together.

“Take me, Nikola.” 

Reaching up under the pillows, Nikola retrieved the webbing straps he had stashed there earlier in the day when Henry had been busy programming. He slipped one pre-constructed loop over Henry’s wrist and reached for the other. 

“Where did you? Is that my… you raided my gear?” Henry blurted as Nikola raised each of his arms and slipped the looped of webbing through the carabiners he had attached to other webbing leading from the headboard and snapped the metal fasteners closed with a click. 

“It isn’t like you were using it for the intended purpose. You were ignoring me when you got all involved in your coding. So I came up and made a few arrangements. I think I’ll leave your ankles free, this time. Unless you really want me to…”

Henry tugged his wrists, finding them securely bound, he was suddenly mildly apprehensive. “No, this is enough, I think.” 

Nikola stroked his hands along Henry’s neck. “If you tell me to stop, I will. Say, ‘Stop, Nikola’ - and I’ll stop. Understood?”

He nodded.

“Say I understand, Nikola.”

“I understand, Nikola.” 

“Good.” Tesla smiled, he lowered his head to take one pierced nipple in his teeth. He had been obsessing with the thought of getting his lips around the piercings all day. After satisfying his curiosity and desire, leaving Henry wriggling beneath him, he extended his claws slightly and slid down Henry’s body, raking the tips of the claws lightly along Henry’s ribs and across his abdomen.

Henry shuddered and bucked, pulling at the straps holding him as Tesla dipped his head and swallowed his cock down in one swift move. He was by no means gentle as he used lips, teeth and tongue to treat Henry to exquisite torture. The HAP was reduced to a babbling mess; Tesla took him almost to his peak and then stopped, using his hands to draw the focus of Henry’s senses from erotic zone to erotic zone, to his nipples, tweaked and teased, to his calves, kneaded and bitten, to his feet, scratched lightly with claws. His balls were scratched and nibbled and fingers explored the smooth recess between his legs. Finally, Nikola allowed him his release and let him come in an explosive stream of jizz all over his own belly. 

Stretching out along Henry’s body, grinding their hips together again, Tesla pressed him into the mattress. He looked down into Henry’s face and leaned in to kiss his mouth. He broke away, saying thoughtfully, “So pretty, all spent, waiting for more. Can you take more, Henry?”

He nodded, the endorphins from his orgasm making him compliant and happy. 

Rocking his hips, Tesla sucked at a spot behind Henry’s ear. “Say it. Say fuck me, Nikola. I need to hear you say it.” 

“Fuck me, Nikola. Please, I want to feel you inside me.”

Pleased with the answer, Nikola smiled and kissed Henry’s lips sweetly and caressed his cheek. He rolled off him and retrieved a bottle of slick and a condom from the nightstand, dropping it onto Henry’s belly as he knelt between Henry’s legs.

“Damn, you did raid my gear.” Henry chuckled as he recognized his own supplies.

Tesla smirked. “I was a boy scout.”

“You were not!”

“Fine. I had a lot of boy scouts in my day, I learned to be prepared. Spread your legs.”

Doing as he was told, Henry grunted with pleasure as Tesla took his time using slicked fingers to open and stretch him. By the time heard the tearing of the condom wrapper and felt the first press of Nikola’s cock at his ass; Henry was beyond ready and eager for him. Nikola stroked his legs and grasped Henry’s ankles, moving them up over his shoulders as he leaned in. Henry raised his hips, came off the bed and hooked his ankles behind Nikola’s neck. It was an awkward position, but he managed it. Within a few strokes, he didn’t care about the pressure on his back anymore.

Murmuring words of encouragement and praise for how well Henry was taking this, and loudly grunting and cursing in no less than four languages; Tesla was a noisy fuck. Henry made a note to rib him about it, but later, when the man’s cock was not busily and expertly reaming Henry’s ass. 

Henry’s cock was rock hard again. He whined deep in his throat, unable to reach down to jerk himself. “Nikola. Please,” he begged finally as he whined, “Hurts, touch me, please, hurts.”

Slamming into him, Tesla was balanced with his hands gripping Henry’s ribs. He had to change his position. He let Henry’s legs slide down to wrap around his hips so that he could rest his weight on one extended arm and reach over with his other hand to jerk Henry’s cock in time with his thrusts.   
Henry screamed out with pleasure and relief as Nikola’s hand wrapped around him. He came again, hard, his ass contracting around Tesla’s dick, pushing his new and unexpected lover to his finish. 

Nikola came as noisily as he had fucked, and collapsed atop Henry, wheezing and gasping for breath. He looked up at Henry, his pupils gone completely black and hissed, “My God.”

Henry could only nod. That had been intense. As Nikola slid off the bed and went about cleaning them both up, Henry realized that his arms were growing sore so he rattled the carabiners against the headboard and cleared his throat. “Uh, Nikola, could I put my arms down?”

Scrambling up over Henry’s body, Tesla immediately released him. He slapped Henry’s belly and ordered, “Roll over.” 

Once he was on his stomach, Nikola straddled his hips and began to knead at the abused deltoid and trapezius muscles that were the sorest from holding his arms up for an extended period of time. The massage turned into a lazy back rub before Nikola slid off and flopped down beside him, their faces inches apart.

“Thanks,” Henry whispered sleepily.

“Don’t forget about the back rub. I expect the same when I let you tie me up.” Nikola kissed Henry’s lips. “Pity we have to leave in the morning, when things were just starting to get very interesting.” Nikola leaned up on one elbow and stared down at him, waiting for the words to sink in.

Rising to the bait, Henry’s eyes flew open and he blurted, “The Doc said I could take a week, no reason to rush back.”

Nikola reached over and dragged his fingers across Henry’s collarbone. He leaned in and sucked Henry’s lower lip into him mouth, biting down slightly as he pulled back. “No reason at all to ever rush.”

“I’ll call; tell them we’re not coming back just yet.” Henry yawned and blinked sleepily in the moonlight and then stretched before settling back onto the sheets. “You okay with this?”

“More than.” Nikola rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, listening as Henry’s breathing slowed. He smiled when a little while later, just as he was falling headfirst into satiated slumber, Henry rolled over and snuggled up against Nikola’s side. “More than okay,” he whispered into Henry’s hair as he stroked circles on his lover’s bare back.

Nikola was not where he expected to be, and the man snoring beside him was not the lover he would have chosen, but he was old and wise enough to take what fate had handed him and roll with it.

 

The End  
Or the start, take your pick.


End file.
